Tenma Yato
|-|Base= |-|Time Armor= |-|Kamunagara= Summary The Leader of the Yatsukahagi, Tenma Yato (formally known as Ren Fuji in the past) has vowed to protect the remnants of the Fifth Heaven's World no matter the cost. His tenacity allowed him to hold off Hajun's Law, preventing it from completing and destroying all of existence for 8000 years. After the fall of his comrades, Tenma Tokoyo would use her Law to sacrifice herself alongside her companions to bring Yato to his peak. This would be followed by a challenge from Habaki, who manages to win through the use of Tumor Mandala, resulting in Yato's death and thus allowing Hajun to complete his Law. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: Tenma Yato, formerly Ren Fujii Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: 8,000+ Classification: Hadou God, God of Mugen Daiguren Jigoku, Leader of the Yatsukahagi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Capable of even stopping time in the Throne, which lacks any concept of time), Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Acausality (Type 5), Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, can completely negate change with the Time Armor, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory), Summoning (Can Summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (As a Hadou God, Tenma Yato exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. The source of his power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality; to which even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Additionally, Tenma Yato, at his peak, has 100 Taikyoku, putting him above past his previous power and above all other Hadou Gods sans Hajun) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level (The nature of the Time Armor makes him extremely hard to damage, as any damage done to him will simply be ignored) Stamina: Limitless Range: High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Eine Faust Overture: (Beginning of the Ephemeral Moment) Ren’s Gudou Briah, his desire being “I want to experience this moment of eternity”. When it activates, Yato is capable accelerating time for himself in order to amplify his speed in each passing second. * Res Novae - Also Sprach Zarathustra: The manifestation of Tenma Yato's Law from when he was Ren Fuji, “I want to enjoy this moment forever”. After activation, time, in all levels of existence, are completely frozen, even in areas where time in all its forms does not exist. Through an extension known as “Time Armor”, Yato is also capable of completely negating change, making all damage done to him effectively null unless the opponent's power outright exceeds his own. The Time Armor even allowed him to halt Hajun’s Law from being completed for over 8,000 years, only stopping because of his own death (Albeit Hajun was significantly weakened due to having absorbed a vast quantity of souls and was not paying any mere attention to his existence). ** Sequere Naturam: An ability previously used by Mercurius. Sequere Naturam gathers thousands upon thousands of stars condensed into a single blast, powerful enough to atomize Atziluth Gods from the inside. ** Kamunagara: The physical manifestation of a Hadou God's Law, existing as a universe within them. Tenma Yato's takes the form of a Nāga. * Note: The true effects of Yato's Atziluth is enforcing his own concept of “eternal stagnation” or “eternal standstill” on everything in his domain, preventing any change from occurring. While it has been described as halting time, that is simply due to the law's resemblance to it and thus should not be treated as merely stopping time. Category:Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Masadaverse Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Yatsukahagi Category:Leaders Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings